Dust Runes
by matt-dragnolian
Summary: A new transferee goes to Beacon and causes everyone to be curious who is he? Well, follow this story and, of course, the members of team RWBY to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is Matt-dragnolian again, this time with a RWBY fanfic please R&R and enjoy to your hearts content. I will be alternating between this and my other fanfic _The Psyche-Dragon.

_By the way Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and his abilities. the rest goes to Monty Oum._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" snapped Weiss as someone passed by. "My apologies." He said twisting his ring and walking away. "The nerve of some people." Weiss muttered angrily as she walked back to the dorms. A little bit later, "Why hello there." Yang purred as she saw her next victim "Would you mind getting me a soda?" the guy asked the bartender as he sat down. "Make that two." said yang as she sat down. "I was wondering, did you-" "Denied." said the man as he sighed, got up and walked away. 'What just happened? All I was going to do was ask if he could do me a favor for my little sister's birthday.' Yang thought as she watched Thomas Fenrir expert weapon mod creator, walk away. A little bit later, "Oooooh! So cool!" Ruby said as she looked at the new weapons at the festival. THUNK, "Ooof!" "Holy god!" both ruby and the stranger exclaimed as they bumped into each other. "Oh sorry there wasn't watching where I was going." The Stranger said apologetically. "No worries, neither was I." said Ruby as she was helped up. "Well, I must be going now, I'm going to be late. Nice bumping into you." He said as he walked away. 'What a strange guy' Ruby thought as she went away to look at more weapons. Way later, Blake was wandering the book store looking for a specific book. She found it, but someone else was reading it and it looked like they had just started. She sighed in regret then slowly started walking out. "Miss?" a voice stopped her, she turned and found the man who had been reading offering the book to her. "But weren't you reading that?" she questioned slightly confused. "I was but I finished it a moment ago." he said handing it to her. "But you had just started it!" she said in shock. "Maybe but the book was very short, only around 200 pages." he said sadly. "O-ok then." she stuttered shocked. The stranger then walked out.

"Everybody into the auditorium, we have someone who is transferring in as a one-man group." Said Glenda's voice from the speakers.

"I wonder who it is that we would all be summoned for." Ruby wondered aloud.

"Probably somebody either very rich or important." Yang said as they walked to the door.

"I wonder if he's really strong since he's supposedly a one-man group" Blake said as they walked through the hallways. As they walked to the auditorium chatting, they didn't know the subject of their interest was walking behind them flipping a pen-shaped dust crystal in his hands.

"Oh, I'm so tired right now." He moaned stumbling around. Once everyone had arrived Ospin walked to the Podium.

"Everyone, tonight we have a new transferee student joining us I will ask him up here and he will introduce himself. Please be quiet and pay attention as we welcome him here. May Thomas Fenrir, approach the podium, Please." Ospin said. People started to whisper among themselves as they wondered what he looked like, while Yang and Ruby both knowing him, as he was a known weapon modder, sat up straight up in their seats. The boy that stood up and walked over, now known as Thomas Fenrir, was tall, had black hair, wore a black vest with jeans and a short-sleeve T-shirt, a bored look on his face as he introduced himself. "Hello all of you, my name is Thomas Fenrir, and I'm going to be here as a one-man group." he said.

"That was good Thomas, you can go back to you're seat." Ospin said as he came up.

"Yoke." (Yoke is short for yokey-dokey.) He drawled as he walked back. The rest of the time they were there they just had a person talk to them about safety with weapon-handling, and most of the students were whispering and wondering about Thomas.

Meanwhile, Thomas was back in his dorm room with a knife and a few dust gems.

"Hopefully I'll be able to actually use this place as a good workshop" he murmured carving the crystal into a pen-like shape.

"Hopefully they'll have a few good people to spar against." he muttered chuckling. He soon finished and put the pen-like crystal into a case. "Okay one down, many more to go."

The next day team ruby was heading out, as it was a day off. Yang stopped as she noticed Thomas heading off to the sparring area. "Err guys I'm going to head to the sparring area, don't worry I'll be back in a bit." she said as she followed him

"Okay we'll be at mall, see ya!" Ruby cheerfully replied. When she finally caught up to him he was flipping around a strange weapon, it looked like a mix between a katana and a flame thrower.

"What the hell is that?" she wondered aloud as she realized her mistake and putting her hands over her mouth.

"I know you're there, just come out already." he said turning to look at her.

"Come on, I won't bite, I just wanted to have a nice spar to warm me up for the day." he said chuckling.

"O-okay." She stuttered shocked. He chuckled a bit more then motioned for her to come up on the stage. She got up slowly then when the starting bell rang she charged toward him with Ember Cecelia out and shooting. He seemed to be dodging her blows faster than humanely possible so she guessed that he had a speed semblance. Then some runes started to glow and his blade as his aura was flowing onto it, she was surprised when she saw this, she'd heard that some people could channel their aura into their weapons, but to see it herself was strange. The runes glowed red and the blade suddenly was on fire and sending out waves as it swung, increasing it's speed. "Whoa!" Yang had flipped into the air to dodge one of the flaming sweeps of the blade and it nearly caught her hair. He started to jump at her and activated his flamethrower but instead of flames coming out a freezing mist came out and started to freeze whatever it touched. Yang easily bypassed this by shooting incendiary rounds from her Ember Cecilia around her negating the cold.

"You're pretty good." he said smiling

"You're not too bad yourself." Yang replied smiling as well.

"Looks like I'm going to have to put away my secondary weapon for now." he said suddenly, putting his katana to the side.

"But what other weapons do you have?" Yang asked confused, he didn't seem to have any other weapons to use.

"This." He said bringing up his right hand which was now being coated in an iron gauntlet that was covered in runes. Soon one set of runes started glowing and the gauntlet turned blue and grew in size around his fist.

"What. The hell. Is that." Yang asked her eyes wide open.

"It's my main weapon, usually it's just a ring on my hand, but I can turn it into a gauntlet that uses my aura as a catalyst-" Thomas started to explain.

"Yea, yea I probably won't understand most of what you're going saying so let's fight 'Kay?" Yang interrupted impatiently.

"Okay." Thomas sighed. He quickly jumped forward at and threw a punch at her that she was able to dodge pretty easily. Then some runes activated and a small handgun appeared on top of his gauntlet which he promptly started firing at her. She dodged a few of the shots and blocked the rest with Ember Cecilia. He suddenly appeared in front of her and knocked her down with an electrified fist. She noticed that runes on his boots and gauntlet were glowing a bluish color. He did a quick uppercut and knocked her into the air before jumping into the air and knocking her down again. She did a quick check to her aura levels and noticed that she was in the yellow as he was still in the green. She quickly retaliated and shot four quick shots at him before doing a front roll and punching him where no man should have to be hit.

"AIIIIIIIII!" he yelped before going to his knees

"W-why?" he croaked out holding his groin as his aura started to shield the pain.

"Because we're fighting?" she said confused

"It still hurts." he said getting up. His gauntlet started to glow with red runes as his leather jerkin started to glow with red runes as well. He waved his hands in a "come and get me" gesture grinning. She quickly ran up with the intention of grabbing him and tossing him behind her but her hand suddenly burned and she wrenched her hand away before noticing that he was on fire and wasn't burning. He suddenly winced and pointed at her hair. When she looked at the ends of her hair she saw that it was slightly singed. Her vision went red as did her eyes as she yelled "I WILL KILL YOU!" his eyes went wide as he jumped out of the rink as he started running, his boots glowing as they activated.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" she screamed as she followed at matching speeds.

"I just got myself in some pretty deep shit, didn't I?" He said as he sprinted for his life.

"Well, might as well use it." he sighed as he suddenly turned, his gauntlet glowing with blue auric energy as it turned into auric energy expanding to an enormous size, now as big as a small child. He ran at here and slammed it into here completely depleting her aura and launching her away as he ran after her to make sure she was okay.

"Oohhhhh." she groaned in pain.

"Errrr, Yang?" someone asked.

"Huh? Ruby?" She responded confused.

"How did you get _here_?" ruby asked a the dust cleared revealing a disgruntled Blake, and an annoyed Weiss.

"Errrr, I got launched by Thomas while we were fighting after he singed my hair?" she offered.

"HEY, you okay there?" a tired Thomas asked, panting.

"Not really..." Yang trailed off in pain.

"Just tell me how I can make this up to you. Really I will do a lot of things just don't kill me." he begged.

"Hmmmmm. Tell me what those runes are, Mod all of our weapons, and go shopping with us as a pack mule whenever." She said deviously

"Really? That's it? Done!" he said happily "Just follow me to my workshop so I can mod your weapons and show you my runes." he continued motioning for them to follow him.

_There! All done, if you want to see the rest, then please R&R. See you later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again everybody, __I'm__ back and going to try to get a chapter done every few weeks or so, so hopefully you will R&R, I will hopefully be able to write more if you guys review so yea. See you later!_

While they were walking back, Thomas suddenly grunted and held an arm across his stomach, his face contorting in pain.

"Thomas, are you alright?" Yang asked uneasily worrying that she may have hurt him in their fight.

"I'll be alright, just a side effect from using up too much of my aura," he replied, teeth gritted "let's just get back to my workshop.". As they walked back team RWBY was talking among themselves, wondering how he would mod their weapons, and what they would be able to do.

"What do you think that he will do to our weapons? Will he do simple mods, or will he do something special?" Ruby wondered aloud. It was actually mostly Ruby doing the wondering about the weapons, the rest of them were wondering what his place looked like, and what they would buy, with the problem of who would carry it having been removed.

"Alright we're here." Thomas said rather abruptly. He opened his door and they wandered in looking about. It actually was much neater than they had expected, things were where they were supposed to be, clothes were put away, books were arranged neatly on the shelves, and bed was simple and wrinkle free. Strangely enough, there were two fans in his room, it got very cold at night in Vale and most people had three or more blankets on their beds. Thomas smirked as they went around his room looking around. Even he had to admit it was a good room, it had a small kitchen and many other appliances that you would usually only find in an apartment.

"Okay, now do you want to see my workshop or not?" he asked smirking, standing at a door near the corner of his room.

"Sure, why not, we're done looking around right?" Blake said staring meaningfully at the rest of the group as they stopped staring around them and sheepishly agreed with her.

"Alright then, but remember not to tell anybody else my little rune technique, okay?" he asked them.

They all agreed, looking among themselves.

"Okay then, welcome to my little slice of heaven." he said grinning as he unlocked the door to his den.

"Whoa." said Yang as she entered. It was no surprise really, he had designed the den himself. There was a forge in one side of the workshop, with a few jewelry making tool on a small counter next to a small rolling chair, which Thomas relaxed in as they looked around. The workshop also had a higher than normal ceiling, with held a few racks of weapons, one of which held the katana/chemical sprayer mix weapon she had seen earlier. There was also a big list of runes on one wall which also listed effects of the runes.

"So, which one of you want their weapons upgraded first?" he asked getting a few tools.

"Ooh, me me!" Ruby squealed, practically bouncing off of the walls in excitement.

"Okay then bring it here." he motioned her to come closer.

"Here you go, be careful with it okay?" Ruby said as she handed Crescent Rose over to him.

"I'll be careful." he said as he put down on his table.

"Do any of you have any Energy dust crystals?" he asked

"I always carry some with me why?" Weiss replied.

"Mind if I borrow one for a few minutes?" he asked

"Err, sure I don't see why not." Weiss replied confused handing him an energy crystal. He took it and turned grabbing a few tools and turning around, they heard a few scratching sounds, but nothing other than that.

"You might want to relax in the main room, this will take a while." he said without turning around.

Two Hours Later

Team Rwby was relaxing in the main room watching TV and drinking some water while they waited for Thomas to finish modding ruby's weapon.

"Alright, I'm done." Said a tired looking Thomas shambling out of the Workshop with crescent rose.

"Ooh, lemme see my sweet heart!" Ruby said grabbing crescent rose. She unfolded it and saw some cerulean blue runes scribed into the side of the blade.

"Whats this? She asked

"Those runes will speed up your swings with your scythe, I can also do a few other things if you want, but I'd have to erase those runes." Thomas replied looking tired "If you guys want to have me do some specific effects then look at my wall with the runes and tell me later, I'm going to bed so my workshop will close in a few minutes."

"Okay, will do." Yang replied as the rest of them were looking at the runes confused.

"Um, Thomas? What are these Runes?" Weiss asked

"Those are Dust runes that I scribed in with a special stylus that allows me to create Runes with special effects." Thomas replied from the couch.

"What do dust runes do?" Ruby piped up still looking at her weapon

"Dust runes do different things depending on the type of dust and the runes themselves, for example, I have a few red runes scribed into my leather jerkin," he started to explain "Those runes make my leather jerkin fire proof and layer my body in fire so that noon can touch me. I also have some speed Runes on my boots so that I can run very fast when I need to."

"Okay, then so you don't really change our weapons very much do you." Ruby said

"I find that when peoples weapons are changed the least, the people are happier than with a weapon that might as well not be their weapon." Thomas replied calmly

"Okay then, goodnight!" Yang said as she grabbed the rest of team ruby and ran back to their room.

"What was that Yang?" Blake asked calmly while the other two simply collapsed on their beds.

"That was me getting us out of his room before curfew started." Yang replied 'more like this guy has something coming to him if the rumors are right.'

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" something screamed.

"...Errrr...What in all hell was that?" Blake asked with a strange look on her face.

"...I think that was Thomas." Weiss said with a startled look on her face.

"HELP ME QUICKLY, SOMEONE!" the now identified Thomas screamed

"OK, no one is heading outside understood?" Yang declared.

"Understood." replied the rest of the team in unison.

Thomas P.O.V.

'What the hell was SHE doing here?!' I thought screaming for help as I sprinted down the halls. I mean really! She was last in freaking ATLAS! NOT VALE! Oh well, I'm just going to have to figure out some other living arrangements...and I have to get another pass-code iron door for my room.

"Onii-chan! Where are you!" Shouted Lillian, my psychotic little sister. 'Oh crap, going to have to escape somehow, but there is nothing but walls surrounding me...then again that's never stopped me before.' I started charging my gauntlet when my sister suddenly walked into the room. At that moment I broke down the wall and then jumped out.

"Onii-chan! Wait for me, I've still got to punish you for breaking my vase!" she shouted after me.

In case you thought that she liked me you're dead wrong. She is a sadist and I'm her usual punching bag, but she only hurts me if I've done something wrong or broken something. Sadly a month ago, I was visiting her house and accidentally broke her favorite vase. So yeah, I'm screwed.

"No way! You're going to freaking kill me!" I shouted behind my shoulder sprinting toward the headmasters room.

"I'm not going to kill you, just break a few of your bones!" she yelled after me. Oh god was that excitement in her voice?! Yep I'm screwed. 'Nearly there nearly there!' I thought happily. I was sadly wrong.

_There! I'm done with this episode, so please R&R and be happy. I'm sort of wondering if I should make a few pairings but not too sure, so please help me out a little._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, this is Matt-dragnolian here, will try to start the Jaundice arc, so enjoy!_

_At the nurse's office_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ruby asked worried about Matt.

"YES, I'm fine so quite worrying, 'Kay?" Matt replied grinning. In truth, though, Matt was in a full body cast, with most of his body in pain.

"ONII-SAMA!" Someone yelled.

"OH CRAP! If Raven comes in here I'm unconscious okay?!" Matt said freaking out, then looking like he was asleep.

"Excuse me is my brother in here?" asked someone from behind ruby.

"EEEEK!" Ruby screeched jumping a few feet into the air. When Ruby calmed down enough, she saw that it was just a girl around her age with dark hair, and a slim muscular build.

"Umm, are you Raven?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I am, I'm guessing my brother is here then?" Raven replied looking behind Ruby.

"Errr, yes but he's u-u-unconscious." Ruby stuttered out, being unused to lying.

"Really?" Raven asked looking like she knew Ruby was lying.

"Y-y-yea?" Ruby said, but it cam out more like a question.

"I guess he wouldn't mind me slapping him awake then, would he?" Raven replied smirking

"OH, HELL TO THE NO LITTLE SISTER!" Matt shouted out sitting up his eyes wide.

"Awww, he's awake." Raven pouted, looking away.

"Don't look so sad!" Matt replied looking horrified.

"Any-who, I hope I didn't break you too bad now brother, did I?" Raven asked smirking.

"I could jump out of this bed and break that smirk right on off your face." Matt shot back smirking.

"Oh really now? Then why don't you?" Raven asked smugly.  
"Why you!" Matt growled

"It's because Ruby is here." Matt finally said after thinking up an excuse.

"Oh really?" Raven grinned slyly

"...I...Don't really want to know what you're planning." Matt slowly said disturbed by the look in his sisters eyes.

"Then...you won't mind if I do THIS!" Raven said coming up behind the unsuspecting Ruby, then shoving her onto her brothers lap.

"AIIII!" shrieked a red faced Ruby.

"RAVEEEEEEN!" Shouted a very unhappy looking Fenris

"Ehehehe... I should Probably leave now." Chuckled an uneasy Raven, before running away. Before Ruby could process what was happening Thomas was back in his battle gear fully healed chasing after the girl.

"What just happened?" Questioned Yang who had just arrived with the others looking just as bewildered.

"I-i-i-i-i..." Ruby stuttered out then fainted.

"We should probably try asking Thomas when he gets back." Blake said pulling out a book then sitting down to read.

"Yeah we probably should." replied yang, getting a seat as well.

"Humph, I will go find him." Weiss declared, walking away.

Elsewhere.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted Thomas.

"No way in hell!" shouted back Raven looking terrified as she ran.

"Grrrrrr." Growled Thomas, sprinting after her. They were leaping across the areas at the school all the while trying to stop the other person.

"I've got you!" Thomas shouted as he grabbed her leg.

"Uh, oh." Raven muttered, as they fell.

"Garrgh!"

"Oooof!"

They slowly got up after hitting the ground, and started to converse as they walked back.

"So, other than just now, how was your day?" Thomas questioned as they walked.

"Ehh, It was okay, I started looking at vases to replace the other one, found a really nice one too, just don't have the money for it." Raven replied.

"That so? Well you do realize that you have more money than the amount in your wallet, right?" Thomas continued.

"True, but I just don't want to spend too much on a vase." Raven said. They talked like this for a while, until they got back to the school.

"By the way, why are you still here? I thought you would just go to the airport for the ride home." Thomas asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, I was transferred here for anger issues." Raven replied calmly.

"...What?" Thomas asked doubtful.

"...Okay it was because I scored a little below you on the test, and they wanted me to be with someone of my own intelligence." Raven admitted.

"There you go." Thomas said looking content.

"So, what happened back at the infirmary?" Yang asked as they rounded the corner, bumping into team RWBY.

"Ask my sister, she's the one who did it, besides it's getting dark, and I want to head to the roof to stargaze." Replied Thomas yawning.

"Don't fall asleep on the roof brother!" Raven called after him, getting a wave over his shoulder.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So, what were you wondering about again?" Raven asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

_Roof_

Pyraah was walking down the stairs as Thomas was walking up to the roof.

"See ya "Friend" Haha!" Thomas heard as he walked out, seeing Cardin drop down to his dorm, and Jaune looking down.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, nothing, just Cardin knows my secret and now he can threaten me to do what he wants." Jaune sighed, not even bothering to lie. Thomas had gotten quite the reputation for detecting lies.

"You mean the fake transcripts?" Thomas asked

"...How...I'm not going to bother." Jaune said sighing.

"The Headmaster knows, so you've got nothing to worry about, seeing as the friends you already have won't care about that." Thomas told him chuckling.

"..."

"..."

"That was for nothing just now, wasn't it." Jaune stated annoyed.

"Yup, but why don't we mess with him, as payback for messing with you." Thomas said with the grin of the Cheshire cat.

"Why?" Jaune asked

"Because of what happened at lunch." Thomas told him still grinning.

"Oh yeah." Jaune replied remembering

_*Flashback*_

"_Ha! Told you they were real!" Cardin said laughing, as he pulled on the Bunny ears of a certain Rabbit Faunus._

"_Hey! Stop it." Velvet said trying to get him to stop pulling on her ears._

"_HEY! Stop." Growled Thomas gripping Cardin's wrist getting him to release Velvets ears. Velvet hurried away while she had the chance._

"_Tch, fine." Cardin sneered walking away._

_*Flashback end*_

"Well, okay, fine but I won't do anything that I really don't." Jaune finally said.

_ARRRRRGHHGHGGH it has taken me around a MONTH to finish this, it sucked! Well, I really hoped you guys enjoyed it because this was a hard one to write. Next will be the second chapter for my Multiverser fic, Multiverser of Zero, hopefully it won't take me as long to write that. R&R Chow!_


End file.
